grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Emilie Christine de Blois de Penthievre
Emilie Christine (November 24th, 1721 - Present) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman. She is the second child of the current Madame la Princesse, Marie Eloise Seraphine and the current Monsieur le Prince, Jean Fernand. Early Life Emilie Christine was born at the Louvre Palais on the 24th of November, 1721. As the second child of Madame la Princesse and Monsieur le Prince, she was given the title Mademoiselle de Penthievre upon birth. Instead of being sent to an Abbey, Emilie was tutored at home along with her siblings at a young age. Her favorite studies would include music and literature, taking after her mother. It was said she had a vast knowledge of music, and went as far to compose her own. As much as she cared for music, she was apathetic to her other studies. More often than not she would neglect them when she could get away with it. On the days where she could not get away with it Emilie did not put forth her best effort, because of this her governess thought her to be quite daft and airheaded, though she was far from the truth. Despite Emilie’s governesses thinking her daft, her family believed her to be highly intelligent. Infact, multiple times as a young girl her parents scolded her for not doing the best she could. Regardless, the family was quite close. In her childhood her parents would try to visit their private residences whenever possible, however most of the time it was not possible due to her parents necessity at court. Even with her parent’s absence in Penthievre, she and her brothers got along perfectly. They hardly fought and spent much of their time outside of their studies together, inventing clever skits and racing each other on horseback across the countryside. Life at the Court of Marie IV When Emilie turned 13, her parents decided it was finally time for their only daughter to start attending court. Emilie spent most of her young life being in her childhood home of Penthievre, leading her to not experience the riches that came with being a courtier. When she was finally introduced to the court, most courtiers were thrilled to see a new face in court, especially from a family with high favor. Many courtiers loved her immediately. Her early days at court were primarily uneventful, but the majority of that time was spent getting used to court and missing her brothers back at home. One particular instance would be when the Mademoiselle de Penthievre fell into one of the reflecting pools during an afternoon stroll with the then Mademoiselle de Mortemart's circle. At the time, Emilie was incredibly focused on impressing this group of people, as they held much influence over the court. However despite her attempts and embarrassing herself in the process, the Mademoiselle de Mortemart took the young Mademoiselle de Penthievre under her wing. As Emilie grew older she became less clumsy and more graceful, and the court started to see how truly intelligent and talented she was. This brought her to the attention of more prominent courtiers, such as the Mademoiselle and the Cardinal de Mortemart. Soon the Mademoiselle and Emilie would have a flourishing friendship, that would last for years onward. The connections with these people allowed her to be considered, and given, the position of head lady-in-waiting to the Dauphine. Emile's relationship with the Dauphine was very tense and formal in the beginning, as the Dauphine practically refused to give up her Spanish culture, as the Empress ordered. However after much coaxing and hard work Emilie was finally able to convince her, and the relationship between them fared much better. Personality and Appearances Emilie was said to be a confident young woman, hardly caring what others thought of her, causing her to be excellent in social situations. She was also considered kind, care-free, and obedient. "She beamed with freshness," ''Her childhood playmate, La Valliere wrote, ''"Her walk embodies the dignity of Blois and the grace of Penthievre." In appearances, Emilie took mostly after her mother. She had big brown eyes, often making her look sweet and innocent. However while her mother was fair-haired she herself had dark hair like her father. She was never considered a great beauty, but was still considered quite attractive. Honors, Titles and Styles * '''24th November 1721 - Present: '''Her Highness, Mademoiselle de Penthievre Category:Princes du Sang Category:Imperial Household Category:Imperial Court Category:18th Century Births Category:Ladies-in-Waiting Category:House Blois de Penthievre Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Le Tellier